


So you had a bad day?..

by Daringdoublebassist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist
Summary: One-shot of Wanda on a job. (Edit and repost from another fic.)





	So you had a bad day?..

“Listen, kid. I need you to put your arms around my neck. I’m going to lift you and run you back to the craft.”

The buzzing in her ears did not subside. Nor did the slanted shrieks and ground-shaking explosions aid her ability to respond coherently. Her eyelids hadn’t opened since that first curse when Falcon had pressed his fist into her groin. 

“Wanda, come on. Help me out here.” Someone was tugging her up with one hand squishing into the wound on her side and another around her shoulders. “Just hold on!”

Her head lolled but she managed to tangle shaky fingers into armoured clothing. A barely conscious attempt at saving her own life.

“Take the shield.” Someone else said. Large hands cradled her head as cool metal was cupped around her. Large hands had previously wrapped the bullet wound in her thigh. 

They were softer than they should be in this situation.

“Stay with me, supergirl." The one holding her was now running. The movements jostled them both, but did not pain her. Little else could pain her now.

“We’ve radioed base. They've got the lab set up. We’ll get you home in no time.” 

A boom shattered around them, debris clattering into their skin, but her saviour still ran. 

“It’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay. You just have to hold on.”

She was sinking into sweet, warm covers. It wasn’t right. Where were her teammates? Where was the battle? Her broken fingers clutched at cloth as she tried to adjust herself. The walls around were moving. Something was wrong with her eyesight. Something was wrong with her body. 

“Wanda, can you hear me? Nat here. You need to stay still for me. We’re taking the bullet out of your thigh.”

Nat? What was an nat? She stirred. Where were they? She needed out. 

She lifted her right hand, but it was caught by the large ones she knew from before. 

“Wanda, please don’t move… Sam, I need you to hold her other side?” Two sets of hands squeezed her shoulders and arms. “You're being so brave.”

“Don’t worry, kid. We’ve got you.” The person on her other side stroked down her arm. 

She felt herself slump. She lost sight of the moving walls. She no longer felt anything.

It was like she was coming up for air the next time she opened her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and her limbs were bracketed and sore. Her eyes rolled without her permission. 

One of the large hands presented her with a straw. 

“It’s water.”

It was.

Steve Rogers materialised in front of her as she sipped. The fluid cleared her brain, and awakened it to the sights and sounds around her. The walls were no longer moving, at least. 

They were safe for now.


End file.
